particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltaria
Deltaria, officially the Deltar Republic (Alazindian: Deltarská Republika) is a state located in central Majatra. Deltaria borders Jakania to the south, Kalopia to the east, the Majatran Sea to the north, Jelbania to the north west and Lake Majatra to the south west. Deltaria is 1,739,100 km2 and has a population of roughly 100 million. Deltaria is known for its checkered history of nobility, patricide and largely volatile government. Deltaria is recent decades has been underneath the leadership of the Thaller family, namely the Thaller Branch of Deltaria which has ruled with an iron fist. Despite this, Deltaria has many modern democratic features alebit with a Deltarian culture. Due to its long and convoluted history and its famous landscapes, Deltaria is one of the most popular tourist destinations in Terra. Especially popular are the ruins in Čachtice, the old Czarist capital of Deltaria. Deltaria has one of the largest economies on Terra and is the home of large swathes of industry, a growing financial sector and is an exporter of many copy-cat Trigunian military goods. Deltaria, despite its relatively instability at times, has remained a foremost geopolitical power and has trade and diplomatic relations with numerous countries around the world. History The territory of Deltaria was occupied by a network of tribes and city-states before the arrival of the Deltarian tribes from Artania. The crowning as Czar of Štefan I in 991 and the conversion to Hosianism of his heir Štefan V in 1239 established Deltaria as a major centre of Augustan culture and civilization in Majatra. The Czardom existed in many forms until it collapsed in 1954, sparking a brutal civil war known as The Terror. After a short period of democratic rule, followed by more than two centuries of oligarchy, Deltaria once again became a Czardom. Lasting for nearly 700 years (with numerous brief interruptions), Czarist Deltaria was a great power, reigning over a number of nations, and projecting its power Terra-wide via the Deltarian-based Terran Patriarchal Church. Deltaria subsequently lost its power an influence with the end of the Czarist era and the establishment of the Federal Republic of Deltaria. Between 2996 and 3466, Deltaria was governed as a federal semipresidential democratic republic, and experienced long periods of economic growth, coupled with near-constant cultural stagnation. In 3466, following the Deltarian Czarist War, Deltaria was brought under Czarist rule. The Deltarian Realm, underneath the Czar was restored in October, 4510 when Aleksandr III (Maiser Dynasty) was crowned as the Czar in Tsargrad. The Czarist Movement was instrumental in bringing the Czar to power; while the Czar's transition into power was relatively smooth, there were protests and opposition mostly due to the fact that caretaker government had failed to gain any significant traction with governance. Aleksandr III was found dead in April, 4512 when he was found in his bed dead from an apparent heart attack. His brother, Grand Duke Viktor was shortly coronated as Czar as Viktor III. Czar Viktor III was killed in an explosion from an apparent car bomb, in September, 4512 and by October 4512 the All-Deltarian Communist Party had taken power through a coup d'etat which was lead by Deputy Minister of Defense Željko Pavlović, Deputy Minister of the Interior Erik Kocúr and supported by Minister of Defense and Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Deltaria Army General Hubert Horáček; a closeted Neo-Kaminskist. After the Communist party had resigned under the pressure of the citizens, a Nationalist Party won the election and ruled the country until 4592 when new democratic parties of Hnutí Spravedlnost, Demokratický Progresívny Hnutie and Deltarian Lidová Strana began to rule the nation in a common coalition, getting rid of the remains of the autocratic rule, reforming the state into a modern, free and democratic nation. This state was short lived however as, after 2 decades of a worsening economy, weakened and neglected military and worsening living standards in Deltaria the Imperial League restored a dictatorial czarist regime to take the place of the weak democratic regime. Currently the country is ruled by Czar Miroslav I who has absolute control over the state. Government and politics Executive The nation these days is primarily ruled by the Czar and his ministers with the Czar holding the ultimate authority in any decision. The executive consists of the Czar, who is the supreme figure of the executive, the Imperial Viceroy who manages affairs on behalf of the Czar and the Imperial Cabinet comprised of several Imperial Ministers all managing the affairs of their respective offices. The Imperial Ministers report firstly to the Imperial Viceroy. The Viceroy then has a obligation to report everything back to the Czar or handle certain matters if asked by the Czar. Legislative The Císařská Rad (Imperial Council) is the only legislative chamber in the Grand Empire and is seen by many as a echochamber for the Czar his party, the Imperial League, the Imperial Council holds little to no authority as the Executive branch led by the Czar handles most legislative and executive matters itself. Judicial Administrative divisions Deltaria is divided into 5 Grand Duchies, these Duchies are represented by a Grand Duke or Duchess appointed by the Czar. Each Grand Duchy, lead by a Grand Duke or Duchess but ultimately answerable to the Czar, is divided into 5 Regions (Kraj), the Duchies do not have their own legislative assembly and instead most local policies are determined by the Grand Dukes or Duchesses and there Regional Cabinets called the Regionální rada (Regional Council) which is a group of 5 advisors aiding the Duke's and Duchesses in ruling their respective Grand Duchies. Cities and Municipalities are allowed to hold elections but only monarchist parties may contest in them. Most municipalities have a small legislature consisting out of at most 10 members. Mayors are not elected but are instead appointed by the Czar himself or anyone he delegates the task to. Armed forces The Armed Forces of Deltaria, officially the Imperial Armed Forces. The armed forces includes the Grand Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy (also known as the Imperial Deltarian Navy) and the Imperial Air Force (also known as the Imperial Deltarian Air Force). The Czar is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces (Daralian: Najvyšší vrchný veliteľ) and the Czar will often sign decrees with the Daralian acronym of "NVV" which means Supreme Commander-in-Chief. The Imperial Ministry of War plays a vital role in the armed forces, traditionally the Chief of the Imperial Staff is the Minister of Defense but in recent years this tradition has occasionaly been broken. The Imperial Ministry of War is largely dominated by civilians and political appointees, the Imperial Military Command Staff is nominally the day-to-day operator of the armed forces. Intelligence and internal security The Imperial Ministry of the Interior (Daralian: Císařské ministerstvo vnitra) is responsible for the Imperial Police (Daralian: Cisárska polícia) which operates as a nation-wide police force underneath the direct oversight of the Czar but daily control lays with its own Police Secretary. While the Imperial Ministry of the Interior does not technically have authority over the Special Czarist Gendarmerie (Daralian: Špeciálna carská žandárstvo; SCZ) many high-ranking officials of the Ministry of the Interior were appointed by the Imperial League so the control is straddled. Officially the Special Czarist Gendarmerie are underneath the direct command of the Czar and it's ranking officers. The foreign intelligence service of Deltaria is the Imperial Directorate for Intelligence (Daralian: Říšské ředitelství pro zpravodajství; RRPZ) while the domestic intelligence agency is the Imperial Office of Internal Defence (Daralian: Císařský úřad vnitřní obrany; CUVO). The CUVO acts as both the internal security agency as well as the secret police of the Deltarian state. The CUVO is under the direct oversight of the Czar himself while the Imperial Ministry of the Interior only holds nominal control over the agency. The Imperial Directorate for Intelligence (RRPZ) is a independent agency of the government led by a Director appointed by the Czar. This director holds a so called "blank card" and is allowed to hold all kinds of operations in deltaria but also abroad. The agency has a "license to kill" and is mostly left alone by both the Czar and the other executive offices of the government, making it a highly flexible and effective intelligence agency. The RRPZ is tasked with gathering intelligence all accross terra deemed of "importance" to the Deltarian state and with neutralizing high value targets which can include both individuals and objects. The Director is obligated to brief the Czar and the Imperial Military Command Staff on important intell when they request such a briefing. Economy As a whole the Deltarian Economy is moderately good, being very good before the Imperial Civil War but declining during that period greatly. That provided setbacks for Deltaria, but nothing "Of major concern to the general public and people of the Republic", as put by the Premeir at the time. Over the years Deltaria has been industrialized, despite coming from a very agricultural backround. Deltaria relies on a technology based economy bolstered by industry, with some citizens working as farmers. The majority of the technological force is in the central and southern areas of Deltarian, where the urbanized cities are, while the agricultural zones are in Dissuwa, as well as some parts of Darali and Ushlande. In other locations like Alazinder or other parts of the country there area also more advanced companies, where many of the young intelligent go to work as the rising stars of the nation, usually in the headquarters of large banking or equity companies. The majority of the northern workforce is agricultural, mainly tending to pigs, goats, sugar cane, wheat, tobacco, and somniferum ; although industries have sprung up throughout the northern cities. A great deal of raw materials also come from the region, where then they go to factories in th centeral areas. The main cities in this region are those dedicated to refining their products, bu other small businesses crop up as well. Luxury resources also makes for a thriving economy in the areas of the luckier people. In the jungle there are many exotic resuorces to be found, and it is from here most luxury items come from. Oil however, is the main production of the eastern paltue, and it is regarded as the life blood of the nation. Oil powers over half the nation, however efforts have been made to turn to wind and nuclear energy to allow more oil exports and less polution. Geography Deltaria is located on the eastern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatran Basin all the way to the southern coast. She shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Lake Majatra represents an additional border in the southwest, while the nation borders with the South Sea, stretching from Ushalande across Alazinder and Dissuwa, and across the entire southern rim of the Border Marches. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Alazinder River and the Sluislaw. The coastal areas of Deltaria have a temperate Mediterranean climate, with hot, dry summers and mild to cool, wet winters. Snow does occur on the coastal areas almost every winter, but it usually lies no more than a few days. {C {C Conditions can be much harsher in the more arid interior. Mountains close to the coast prevent Mediterranean influences from extending inland, giving the central plateau of the interior of Deltaria a continental climate with sharply contrasting seasons. Winters on the plateau are especially severe. Temperatures of −10 °C to −20 °C can occur in eastern plateau, and snow may lie on the ground at least 120 days of the year. In the west, winter temperatures average below 1 °C (34 °F). Summers are hot and dry, with temperatures generally above 30 °C (86 °F) in the day. Annual precipitation averages about 400 millimetres (15 in), with actual amounts determined by elevation. May is generally the wettest month, whereas July and August are the driest. Demographics Ethnicity Deltaria is a multi-ethnic nation as a result of its complex history. Most Deltarians (around 40%) belong to the Delic (OOC Slavic) ethnic group, followed by Dunic (OOC Germanic), Selucic (OOC Romance) and Jelbic ethnicities. Language The most widely spoken languages in Deltaria are the Delic languages, which include Daralian, Alazindian, and Tokundian. The Dunic languages of Deltaria are Doron and Akigan. Ushalandan, a Selucic language, and Dissuwan, a Jelbic language, are spoken in Ushalande and Dissuwa, respectively. Daralian, Alazindian, Doron, Akigan, Ushalandan, and Dissuwan serve as official languages of Deltaria, as all government acts are issued in all six languages. Of those languages, a majority of the population understands Daralian, which has become a lingua franca for the Czardom. Old Tokundian, a dead language, is the official language of the Terran Patriarchal Church, and is sometimes used as a language of prestige. Tokundian, Rodshya, and Kozak are spoken by small minorities, but are understood by many Deltarians. Religion By far the most followed religion in Deltaria is the Terran Patriarchal Church, a Patriarchal Hosian denomination native to Deltaria and headquartered in the city of Dolinka. The Terran Patriarchal Church is the non-mandatory state religion of the Deltarian Czardom, and exercises direct authority over the autonomous Vojvodstvo of the Holy Lands. The Pápež and the Holy Sobor also have authority over all churches and clergy within the Czardom, and are allowed to collect tax-free tithes from the entire population of Deltaria. According to a census on religious affiliation conducted in 3983, the respondents identified their religious membership as follows: *Terran Patriarchal Church: 75% *Irreligious: 7% *Apostolic Church of the East: 6% *Daenism: 4% *Luthoran Church: 4% *Ahmadism: 2% *Aurorian Patriarchal Church: 1% *Other: 1% Education and culture Northern Deltaria retains a primarily agrarian culture even after the Czarist Period, but is now slowly developing. After the Great Reformation cultural ideology was changed,and the people now exibit more modern practices than in old. They are still proud of their old culture and history, however, and are flattered by other nationalities showing an interest in them. This, coupled with the nation's moderate border controls have made tourism in Deltaria a wildly valued but entertaining experience amongst the young, educated upper-class in Artanian and Seleyan nations. After the Reformation, the old ideas of womens inferiority to men dissipated, and many now worked at modern jobs and in modern factories as well as men. Old traditions still permeate the area, but that is growing alongside new tradition and life. Architecture After the Great Reformation, Deltarian houses of a rapidly wealthier populace modeled the old Czarist style of the more afluent. Each individual architectural style varies slightly from region to region, but houses usually are made with bright colours such as reds, pinks, oranges, or other 'warm' colours, as well as whites. Rooms usually have high ceilings and many large tall windows open to the outside. Houses are very 'open' and individual rooms are usually large. Wood, brick, tiles, stucko, and other materials are usually used for walls, which are usually painted. Natrually tropical houses would be more open than southern houses, but they too have large windows and high ceilings, even if the doors and windows are closed. Modern buildings are also present in all of Deltaria, and usually incorporate blues and greys, as well as large windows. All buildings are usually equiped with domes, curves, vaulting cielings, or arches, even modern buildings. Education Deltarian education is operated by private entities, regulated by the Deltarian Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. Children are required in most provinces to attend school from the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn eighteen (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school); some states allow students to leave school at sixteen or seventeen. Standards are set by the government for the schools, esuring that, even though they are private, they still have excellent teaching standards. The Deltaria has many competitive institutions of higher education. Of Deltarians twenty-five and older, 84.6% graduated from high school, and 32.6% of those attended some college. The basic literacy rate is approximately 97%. References Category:Deltaria Category:Deltarian Empire Category:History Category:Countries